manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Laura Whyte
"You don't scare me Leo. In fact, you look pretty pathetic." - Dr. Laura Whyte Dr. Laura Whyte is a high ranking medical practitioner within "The Pickman Project" and was a co-worker of Daniel Lamb. She often disagrees with Dr. Pickman's methods, including hiring mercenaries to kill Danny and Leo. She believes that Danny should be captured alive and cured of Leo with the removal of the Pickman Bridge. She is the tritagonist of Manhunt 2. History Early life Dr. Whyte at first worked only in the Project Laboratories along with Dr. Pickman, Michael Grant, Dr. Daniel Lamb and the Project Scientists. During the surgery to implant the Pickman Bridge, she does'nt approved the use of Leo's personality and unsuccessfully attempted to convince Dr. Pickman to use another one. After the murder of Dr. Deborah, she also went to Dixmor Asylum trying to undo the damage on Daniel and the other failed test subjects. Some time prior to the events of the game, Dr. Whyte also was to give a lecture on "Mind Control", as ads for it can be found in Origins. Despite being a high-ranking Project official, Dr. Whyte seems to really not know about the atrocities committed by them, with Judy Sender and Dr. Pickman himself doing all the dirty work. Manhunt 2 At the very beginning, she can be seen treating Daniel Lamb, but Leo took over and strangles Dr. Whyte to unconsciousness. Dr. Whyte disappeared after this, but with the deaths of Judy Sender and Dr. Pickman, Daniel had no choice but to search for Whyte to find out the truth about his prior life and family. When Leo slaughtered the TV-MK staff, Whyte assisted the Bloodhounds' last attempt to catch them. Daniel chased the elderly doctor and ironically, ended up being sedated by her. Then, Whyte took Daniel to a Project's safe house and convinced Daniel to go into his mind and defeat Leo once and for all by showing the video tape of Leo murdering his former wife. After Leo's defeat, Daniel had his memory erased once again. It is quite possible that Dr. Whyte removed the bridge from his head before this just to make sure Leo would never return, as shown in the alternate ending. Trivia *In the official website for Manhunt 2, there are images of Dr. Whyte representing Dr. Deborah. This was probably done because Leo attempted to murder Dr. Whyte the same way he did to Deborah. In fact, various images from in-game hunters appear in the website representing other people. *Oddly, Dr. Whyte and Judy Sender are never seen together, and one never even refer to the another. Thus, the personal relation between them is completely unknown. Gallery Official media ss_28.png Project_Scientist_(teaser_trailer_1)_(1).png FIELD_TEST_CAVUS_-_image_2.png SESSION_5-26,_part_3_-_slide_session_(1).png SESSION_5-26,_part_3_-_slide_session_(5).png SESSION_5-26,_part_3_-_slide_session_(9).png Other Dr._Laura_Whyte_-_Awakening.png|Awakening Dr._Laura_Whyte_-_Origins.png|Origins Dr._Whyte_and_The_Bloodhounds_-_Altered_State.png|Dr. Whyte assisting the Bloodhounds during Altered State. shut_up_Leo.png|Daniel being caught by Dr. Whyte. Dr._Laura_Whyte_-_Domestyic_Disturbance.png|Domestic Disturbance Dr._Laura_Whyte_-_Personality_Clash.png|Personality Clash Dr._Laura_Whyte_-_Release_Therapy.png|Release Therapy Dr._Whyte%27s_book_-_Mind_Control.png|Ad for Dr. Whyte's lecture. Appearances * Awakening * Origins (flashback-only) * Altered State * Personality Clash * Release Therapy Whyte, Dr. Whyte, Dr.